looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
French Fries
French Fries is the 21st episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs was seeing the football game when Daffy came in and changed the channel. Off Duty Cop was on. But Bugs changed it back. Daffy wants it back or else. When he jumped, he crashed into the table and into the gound. When he heard a sound, it was Sam. Sam is going to get a gold and get $1 milion. But if he gets a gold it will crash into Bugs' window. Sam look at it, but he kicked it and it crashed into his window. During lunch at Pizzarriba, Porky announces he has tickets to the playoff game. But when he eats Daffy's French fries, Daffy vows not to speak to Porky ever again. Porky thinks they were for the table and daffy thinks they came with his sandwich. When Daffy got home, Porky got on the phone, but Daffy was not talking to him. When Daffy went away, Bugs want to go to the game, but Porky thinks Bugs was on Daffy's side. When something crashed into his window, it was Sam. Sam runs away and over the fence and gets bitten by a dog again. Daffy rips the photo of Porky. Bugs tells Daffy that he needs to say he's sorry but Daffy angrily tells bugs he can forget the playoffs Because Daffy Refuses to Apologize. He told him they were for the table. Daffy thinks Bugs was on Porky's side. It was just a simple misunderstanding, but Porky decides to cancel the trip to the game anyway. Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam is practicing a field goal to win $1 million, but with little success. Bugs tries to mend the rift between Daffy and Porky, but his plan backfires, causing Porky to once again cancel the game. Bugs tags along with Sam in another attempt to watch the game. While attempting the field goal, Sam injures his leg, leaving Bugs to take his place. Back at the restaurant, Speedy reveals that the french fries were for the whole table. Back at the field, Sam hurt his foot and the man told Bugs that someone has to kick it. Bugs kicked it over and won $1 million. Back at Pizzarriba, Daffy told Bugs he kicked the football. Porky got a girl. Speedy was right about the beard and he can grow one some day. Cast Quotes *'Daffy': My friendship with Porky is over! Bugs: What? Daffy: He ate my french fries! Bugs: What french fries? Daffy: The ones that came with my sandwich! Bugs: He probably thought they were for the table. Daffy: They were not for the table! They were my fries! They came with my sandwich! You want fries? Order fries. But you do not take someone else's fries! That is a garbage move! Porky is a piece... of... garbage! Bugs: Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? Daffy: I am not being dramatic! (puts on glasses and wraps a scarf around his neck and gets out of the car) Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to walk myself home. That's right. Walk home through this unsavory neighborhood where I'll surely be sat upon by ruffians and miscreants, street hustlers and road monkeys. None of whom, by the by, come close to being the kind of garbage that is Porky Pig! Now good day, sir. (Bugs drives away; Daffy looks back, feeling alone) ''Bugs? *'Window Repairman': Hey, I fixed your windows. That'll be $170. '''Yosemite Sam': Bill me. I'm about to become a millionaire. *'Daffy': (After having walked all the way back from Pizzarriba) Don't you know when someone's being dramatic! *''(Phone rings)'' Bugs: It's Porky. Daffy: Hide your french fries. Bugs: (Answers through phone) Hey, Pork. Porky: (Answers through phone) I just pick up the tickets. Our seats are even better than I thought. Bugs: Oh, that's great. Daffy, Porky got the tickets. Daffy: Tell that piece of garbage that he can keep his garbage tickets. Porky: What did he say? Bugs: He didn't say anything. It was nothing. Daffy: (Talk to Porky over phone) It was not nothing! I definitely said something! Porky: What's wrong with Daffy? Bugs: I guess you ate some of his fries. Porky: What? Bugs: Daffy's mad at you because you ate some of his fries. Porky: I thought they were for the table Bugs: He thought they were for the table. Daffy: (Furiously talk to Porky over phone) They were not for the table! Bugs: Relax! He just got us playoff ticket. Porky: Let me talk to him. Bugs: He wants to talk to you. Daffy: I'm not talking to him. I'm not talking to you. You ate my fries! Porky: I thought they were for the table. Daffy: Did you pay for the fries? Because if you didn't, then you don't get any fries. Porky: Uh, I did pay for the fries. I bought everybody lunch. Daffy: Ooh! So you think that if you pay for a meal, then you get to eat everyone's food. Well, remind me to never pay anyone's meal. Porky: You never pay for anyone's meal. Daffy: That's because I have class. But none of this matter because I am not talking to you! (The phone beeps as he tries to hang up) How do you hang this up. Tell him good-bye. No, I'm not talking to him. Tell him I didn't say good-bye. Bugs: (Talking to Porky over phone) Porky, don't listen to Daffy. All that matters is you got the tickets and we're all go to the game. So what if you ate a few of his fries. Porky: His fries?! You're on Daffy's side? Bugs: No, I'm not in anybody's side. Porky: You know what? Forget about the tickets. No one's going to the game! (Hang up) *'Bugs:' There's only 25 people in front of us. We're almost inside! Playoffs! Porky: Daffy, I'm really glad we settled things. Daffy: Well, it took a big man to admit they were wrong. Porky: Porky: I couldn't agree more. Bugs: Great! Everyone agrees. Took a big man, there's no need to talk about it anymore, Because we're only 16, 17, 18 people away from the big game! Porky: That was a really nice gift basket. You know, the thing about gift baskets Is they're so much nicer when you don't talk about them. Daffy:'''I don't know about really nice. I mean, once you take off the ribbons and the bows And all the straw, it's just a couple of scented candles And some weird fruit. '''Bugs: Whatever it is, it's over, It's done, we've moved on, And we're 9, 10, 11 people away, So let's just silently bide our time. Porky: Well, regardless, it's the thought that counts. Daffy: I agree. Porky: So, thank you. Daffy: For what? Porky: The gift basket. Daffy: What gift basket? Bugs: We're two people away. Let's talk about this when we get inside. Porky: The one you gave me. Daffy: You gave me a gift basket.Porky: But why would I give you a gift basket? Bugs: Just give him your ticket. Daffy: For eating my fries! Bugs: You're holding up the line. Porky: I thought they were for the table! Daffy: They came with my sandwich. Porky: So you didn't get me a gift basket? Daffy: No! You got me a gift basket. Porky: I didn't give you a gift basket! Bugs: I got the gift baskets! I don't care about the french fries! I just want to go to the game! Porky: Well, no one's going to the game! (He ripped his tickets and throws them up in mid-air) Bugs: NOOOOOOOOOO! (Porky walks away while Bugs picks up the ripped tickets) Daffy: I wouldn't want to go to a game with a piece of garbage, anyway! Bugs: Here's my ticket. Kind of a long story. They had a fight. French fries. *'Porky:' Oh, I'm sorry. Is this for the table or it is just for you. Daffy: I'm not talking to you. Porky: Well, I'm not talking to you! Daffy: Too late. You just talked to me. Porky: Real mature, Daffy. Daffy: Daffy! Porky: Stop copying me. Daffy: Stop copying me. Porky: Daffy. Stop it. Daffy: Daffy. Stop it. Porky: I'm serious. Daffy: I'm serious. (Both sigh) *'Bugs:' Mehh, what's up, neighbor? Yosemite Sam: Outta my way! I got a field goal to kick. Bugs: Well, good luck. You're gonna need it. Yosemite Sam: What's that suppose to mean? Bugs: Well, if I only had a one chance to win a million dollars, I'd want luck on my side. And you know nothing's luckier than a rabbit's foot. Yosemite Sam: Oooh! You'd be willing to part with it? Bugs: No, You idiot! Take me in there with you. Yosemite Sam: Oh, right. *''(While in the locker room)'' Bugs: Without question, I have a worst seat in the stadium. (Sam grunts while he's getting a warm up) Official: 5 minutes till halftime. You know, you're missing an incredible game. (Bugs groans after he heard the whistle blow then Sam grunts) Bugs: You're not wearing cleats? Yosemite Sam: Heh, these dudes are my secret weapon. A pointy toe make the ball fly true. Bugs: You're gonna slip. You're gotta wear cleats. Yosemite Sam: Ooh, I see what's going on. You're jealous of me. You don't want me to win a million dollars. Bugs: I'm not jealous of you. Yosemite Sam: Well, too bad for you 'cause the bootsies are staying on the tootsies. Come on, rabbit. Bring your feet. (Bugs sighs) Trivia *This is the fourth episode to not feature a CGI Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote short since The Fish and Visitors. *This is the second appearance of Leslie Hunt. *Bugs appears very good at playing football. This is because in his high school years, he used to be a football quarterback revealed in Reunion. *Speedy seems to like football as he customized his restaurant in to a football theme but took it off when his home team lost in the playoffs. Running Gags *Yosemite Sam breaking Bugs' window, while kicking the football. *Yosemite Sam geting bitten by a dog. Gallery French Fries (1).png French Fries (2).png French Fries (3).png French Fries (4).png French Fries (5).png French Fries (6).png French Fries (7).png French Fries (8).png French Fries (9).png French Fries (10).png French Fries (11).png French Fries (12).png French Fries (14).png French Fries (15).png French Fries (16).png French Fries (17).png French Fries (18).png French Fries (19).png French Fries (20).png French Fries (21).png French Fries (22).png French Fries (23).png French Fries (24).png French Fries (25).png French Fries (26).png French Fries (27).png French Fries (28).png French Fries (29).png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-16h40m41s114.png French Fries (30).png French Fries (31).png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-16h40m57s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-16h41m11s167.png French Fries (32).png French Fries (33).png French Fries (34).png French Fries (35).png French Fries (36).png French Fries (37).png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-00h46m25s216.png French Fries (38).png French Fries (39).png French Fries (40).png French Fries (41).png French Fries (42).png French Fries (43).png French Fries (44).png French Fries (45).png French Fries (46).png French Fries (47).png French Fries (48).png French Fries (49).png French Fries (50).png French Fries (51).png French Fries (52).png French Fries (53).png French Fries (54).png French Fries (55).png French Fries (56).png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes